


Accident

by Melie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Riku/Sora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabriela_gosden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gabriela_gosden).



> Rien à moi.

Ce n'était rien de grave : ils en riaient déjà. Kairi, en tout cas. Riku paraissait plus soucieux. Etrange, Sora aurait cru qu'il serait le premier à se moquer de lui, pour n'avoir pas su garder son équilibre.  
Si l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps, il se serait probablement brisé le cou… même ce matin, à la vue du lieu de sa chute, il avait été pris d'un frisson. Mais cela passerait.  
En attendant, ils n'y pensaient plus. Ils jouaient. A cache-cache. Kairi comptait. Et Riku venait de lui piquer sa cachette. Encore une fois.  
Alors que Sora, levant les yeux au ciel, se dépêchait de partir pour en trouver une autre, le jeune garçon l'attrapa par le bras.  
"Hey, fais gaffe à toi."  
Le brun hocha la tête, mais l'autre l'avait déjà relâché. Sora resta quelques secondes sans bouger.  
"J'arrive !"  
Ce ne fut que le cri de Kairi qui le décida à aller se planquer, et vite.


End file.
